bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 13
Contents Under Pressure It was 4:00 PM right now, ten hours since I "persuaded" the drama kids to join the rebellion. Now all that was left was the artist kids and the Proud Crowd. Who came up that name, I don't know. And I don't want to ask, at least not just yet. Since my history with rich kids dating back to Carcer City, I'm going to deal with them last and focus on the artist kids. I was in the mess hall with my friends, discussing the next step in our plan to take over the camp. "So the drama kids are going to help us now?" Blade asks as she takes a bite out of her apple. "Yeah, I totally beat the hell out of that Debbie chick. Feel bad about it though since I hate to beat on women, but it had to be done", I told Blade. "So all that's left is the artist kids and the Proud Crowd", Craig says. "Let's check out the artist kids first. The most they might make me do is probably paint a picture make a vase", I suggested. "You sure about that?" Liam asks me. "If the drama kids tried to make me re-enact a scene from ''Romeo & Juliet ''to get them on our side, then I'm sure they'll ask something along the lines of what they like to do", I answered. "And plus, I do draw from time to time. I'm sure I'll be able to pull something out", I added. "How about and you me go head and visit the Artists now?" Blade suggested. "They're still over at the Art Studio. I'm sure they're not going anywhere right now". "Anyone else wants to come?" I asked. "Nah, we're going to check out the Proud Crowd", Craig says. "Maybe we can convince them since I'm rich". "Well, let's hope they listen to their drunken outcast then", Jerry retorted. "Hey", Craig shouts. Blade and I left the mess hall and started heading for the Art Studio. "I can't wait to see Bryon's face when we take over his precious crappy camp and go all out insane", I said to Blade. "Once we do, then we can start looking for the skeleton that he hides somewhere on camp grounds", she says outloud. "You're still trying to find out if Bryon Palmmer is a serial killer?" I asked her. "I know he killed plenty of people here and I'm going to find out", she tells me. "Why is finding out that Bryon killed some teens so important to you?" I then asked her. "No....no reason", she responded. She was about to continue walking when I grabbed her by the arm. Man, was she cold. "Jesus Christ, are you always this cold?" I asked just after jerking my hand away from her. "It's a health condition", she said while backing away. "I never heard of a condition where your body goes as cold as ice. If I didn't know any better, I say you either were a ghost or just had ice in your veins", I told her. "Yeah well, we both know how stupid it is to say that I'll a ghost when you can clearly psychically touch me", she told me. "That is true", I agreed. "But anyway, why are you obsese with finding those skeletons if there are any that he has lying around here?" I asked her again. "Because one of them was my older sister", she answered. I was shocked to hear her say that. I never knew that she had an old sister, mainly because she said that she did have one. "Why didn't you ever tell me this that day back at the dock when we were getting to know each other?" I then asked her. "I wasn't comfortable then. I'm not use to talking to others about the subject, that's why", she then said. "Well I promise you when we take over this campground, we'll make him pay for what he did. That I swear", I told her. "Thank you", she told me. "You're welcome", I told her. "Well, let's continue to the Art Studio, shall we?" she says. "Lead the way", I told her. We kept walking up till we got to the Art Studio. It's not really a Art Studio anymore than it is a large-ass box made of bricks with picnic tables and art materials inside. It houses all of the art activities except for Digital Photography, there's another building down the path for that activity. As we entered the building, we found all the kids there looking into the closest in disappointment. Bryon really did screw them over more than they did with the other groups. "I heard that if you look in the closest long enough, then all the paint and brushes will magically reappear", I joked. They all turned around and stared at Blade and me. "What do you want, C-Money?" the leader of the group Polly asks as she stepped out of the crowd. Polly, unlike Debbie, was a red head with bright blue eyes. She is actually very sweet as long as you don't bother her when she's painting or take away her ability to do any kind of art. And since Bryon took away the art material because of what Blade and I did, you can bet she is pissed on us by now. "I have a proposition for you guys and I think you won't refuse it", I told her. Usually when I wasn't hanging out with Blade, Craig, Liam or Jerry, I was here mainly drawing or sometimes painting. I came here so often that Polly and her friends know me by name. They knew about my activity with Blade and they were our most common customers. When Bryon busted Blade and I, they pretty much started giving me the cold shoulder. Have haven't seen them since our punishment at the ampitheater. "So what's the deal?" Polly then asks me. "You guys hate Bryon just as much as me and my group. I already got the drama kids on my side, so I need you guys on board now. I plan on starting a rebellion and stripping Bryon of his power once and for all", I explained to them. "You want us to help you out?" Polly asks. "I know you're pissed at us for getting caught and Bryon taking away all the paint and stuff, but you really have to help us", I told her. "And why should I?" Polly asks. "What do I have to do to get you on my side?", I then asked her. "The drama kids made, well, tried to make me do something for them that was just flat-out ridiculous. Instead, I beat them all up. But whatever it is that you want me to do, I'll do it. Just ask what it is and I'll do it". "Are you serious?" Polly asks. "Yeah, are you serious?" Blade questiosn me. "I'm serious", I answered to them both. "Alright then. Mitch, give them some spraypaint cans", Polly ordered. "Roger that", says Mitch as he picks up a picece of floorboard and takes a couple of cans out. "I'm surprised that they never found our supply of cans", Mitch says as he puts the floorboard back in place. "This is probably going to be fun", Blade says out of the blue. "You bet it will be", Polly tells her. "C-Money, if you want our support then you have to repaint Camp Master Bryon's office", Polly instructed. "How should I repaint it then?" I asked her. "How about how we all really feel about him. A mural and it has to be something really insulting", Polly suggested. "But aren't you worried that Bryon might crackdown on you guys even further when he sees the mural in his office?" Blade asks them. "Trust me Blade, there's nothing that he can't do that's far worse than what he has done already", Polly tells Blade. "Well, he could sexually harass you or leave you for dead in the woods", I wanted to say to her, but I kept my mouth shut and left the Art Studio with the spraypaint cans. Seven Hours Later; 11:00 PM It was really late right now. Bryon left for the night and right now only a few of the staff members were out patroling the campgrounds. I luckily snuck past all the patrols with ease and made it to the Administration Building. Now getting in undetected was the challenged. I haven't picklocked for probably two years now and since I told everyone to stay back since the job would go faster with me alone, I'm going to have to remember how to do it quickly. I took the hairpin out of my pocket that Blade gave me earlier and put it in the door lock. I fiddled around for a few seconds and luckily I got the door unlocked just as I saw a patrol heading my way. I opened the door, got in the building and closed it right before I could get spotted. I hid behind a potted plant in the hallway for a minute just in case the patrol saw me. After a while of waiting and making sure, I then slowly made my way to Bryon's office. I approached the door to his office and opened it up. I stepped in and then closed the door behind me. I went to the windows to mess with the blinds and curtains just to make sure that no patrol would see the light that I'm going to have on. When I secured the windows, I then turned on the lamp on Bryon's desk. "That's the perfect place to set a mural up", I said to myself, looking at the wall behind the desk. I then took the cap off the spray can and started to spray. They mostly gave me black and white paint, but I knew what I wanted to make. I first sprayed the outline with black paint, then I around the black paint with the white paint. After that, I started to use the black to make the shading on the head. I knew how to control the can to make the shading. When I was through with the design of Bryon's head, I took the white spraypaint and wrote, "I am a big dofuss who likes men". "Perfect", I said outloud. I turned off the light, picked up the spraycans and then left the office. I closed the door and then went to the front door. I cracked it open and watched as the patrol walked by. After that, I opened it wide and walked out. I closed the door and then snuck all the way back to my cabin. When I got back into my cabin, Liam and Jerry were awaiting for me. "So, is it done?" Jerry asks as I walk in. "It's done", I told him. "Cool", Liam says. "So what's the deal with the Proud Crowd? Will they cooperate?" I then ask Liam. "They will, but in one condition", he said to me. "What's the condition?" I asked. "Well, they wouldn't tell us. They said they would have to meet you in person to tell you what you have to do", Jerry answered. "Okay, I'll talk to them tomorrow then as soon as I see if Polly and her group are onboard", I told them. I then went over to my bed, stripped down to my underwear and then went straight to sleep. The Next Day; Monday; August 17, 2009; 6:00 AM I woke up early again today to meet up with Polly and her group. There wasn't much for me to do now. All I had to do was see if Polly liked what I did in Bryon's office. After I took my shower at the shower house, I went back to my cabin to put away my dirty clothes and then went to the Art Studio to wait up for Polly. When I got there, all the artist kids apart from Polly were there. "Where's Polly?" I asked them. "She's over at the Administration Building to see Bryon's reaction to your handiwork. Also wants to see if your handiwork is any good", one of the members of the group said to me. I then sat down at one of the tables and waited for Polly to return. When Polly returned, I stood up and went up to her. "Sooo, how did I do?" I asked her nerviously. I did not want to beat her and her group up. They pretty much have been nice to me up until now. I'd hate to hurt them even after getting to know some of them the past few weeks. Not very well though, but to a degree where we each respected one another. "It was good. Very good. Drove Bryon up the tree when he saw it. Might force us all to the ampitheather again to announce the crime and try to get us to rat one another out, but we'll keep our mouths shut", she told me. "So that means that you're onboard with the plan?" I asked her. "After what you did, we're on board. Let's hope you and your friends know what you're doing", she tells me. "Don't worry, we know what we're doing", I told her. As I turned around, I looked around the empty art room. The one thing that I will do when I take this place from Bryon is return all the art material. Seriously, I want to draw again. "What's your next plan?" Polly asks me befoe I could leave the room. "As of right now, I have to see what the Proud Crowd wants", I told her. I then walked out the building and started heading back to my cabin to relax till breakfast time. Category:Blog posts